Murtagh and the Olympians
by jamsat
Summary: Murtagh comes into the Olympians world, and he is more than they can understand. first chapter is exposition, but it gets pretty raunchy after that. Very Hot.   I do not own, control, or have rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own, control, or hold rights to the Inheritance Cycle.
1. Chapter 1

Opening his eyes, Murtagh quickly looked around and uttered a huge sigh of relief. He lay back, utterly spent after this gargantuan piece of magic. He though about all that had happened, the reasons for coming to this new land. Though he smiled at the way he had bested and tricked both Galbatorix and Eragon, his thoughts turned dark as he remembered the death of his Thorn as well as the murders of most of the Varden, and all of Galbitoix's court. He was lucky that Galbatorix had trusted him enough to show him all the Eldunari. He had taken control of them, and had used their power to destroy all that he found wrong. Unfortunately, galbatorix was able to kill Thorn as a final revenge.

He had left Alagaesia because he had soon realized that there was nothing left for him there. He had killed all who could possibly threatened him, elves and dwarves included, but had no wish to rule. He was also forced to kill the only people that might mean anything to him, Eragon and Nasuada, before he had gained the power of the Eldunari. The Eldunari had taught him many things, and with their power he could do magic that even Galbatorix could not imagine. He could now access their power from anywhere, and had so much power that he could transport his whole body across the sea.

Murtagh walked around this new place, marveling at the sights. He could not imagine how buildings could be made so high! He transformed Zar'roc into a small rock and hid it under his clothes because he realized some may be worried about it. Spreading his mind across thousands of miles, something he was still not completely used to, he accessed and gained the information from hundreds of the brightest consciousnesses. The rush of knowledge blinded him for a few moments, and then he looked around again with the eyes of one who understands. This place was called New York. Understanding that these humans loved gold as the dwarves did, he cast a spell to bring all the minute particles of Au to his hand. Walking into a jewelry shop, he began to bargain. He stopped and entered the mind of the shopkeeper, realizing that these people had absolutely no defense against his mind. He learned the fair price, and then set his price slightly higher. As he sold the gold, he noticed a shorter, extremely hairy young man wearing a brightly colored hat walk past, then turn around and stare at him intently.

The man drew close, and said "Hello, I'm Grover Underwood"

"Hello" Murtagh replied, unsure if this was typical New York behavior.

"I'm sure this seems a little awkward, but, um, could you, uh, come with me? I mean, just you seem a little, uh, lost and I think I know a place you could, uh, stay."

"I can come." Said Murtagh, confident he could hold his own now that he had the power of the Eldunari. Also, he had delved a little into this Grover's mind, and noticed something different than most of the humans. They walked on, past screaming, furiously fast metal coaches. They reminded Murtagh of something he had seen as he invaded the dwarves capitol. Grover convinced him to enter one, and he found the inside surprisingly comfy. Neither of them spoke, Grover seeming anxious while Murtagh was sure it would be better to keep his past a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to joaly999 and Belsan815 for being my first reviewers!

* * *

Grover and Murtagh stepped out of the car and started walking up a large hill when Murtagh noticed a small dragon sitting under a tree. Extending his mind toward it, he was surprised to find not the vast and unnerving consciousness he was used to, but instead dull thoughts, similar to a horse.

"Grover," he asked. "Has some sort of illness befallen your dragon?"

"Oh, you can see him." Grover replied. "And, and you passed the boundary." Then he muttered "why is it always me who has to find these big ones." They entered a large, blue building where Grover left Murtagh to speak with a man in a wheelchair in another room. Casting a spell to enhance his hearing, Murtagh heard them.

"I don't know what he is Chiron, I've never felt anything like him before. I can smell so much power, but he is obviously not a monster, god, or godling."

"Have you asked him if he knows? Perhaps I should speak with him, hm?"

Chiron rose and walked back to Murtagh. "Child, have you ever noticed that you can do things that others cannot?" he asked.

"Like what" replied Murtagh suspiciously.

"Special control over…things. Child, the fact is we believe you to be related to one of the gods."

"The gods? Are you, are all of these people here gods?" Though Murtagh had never believed in the gods in Alagaesia, he was unsure of how the supernatural were treated in this new land.

"The general population of the world? Of course not! But the people here, the people in this camp, we are all related one way or another to the Greek gods. Can you understand that? And do you know who your parents were?"

"I suppose," said Murtagh, "this is no stranger than what I used to know. As for my parents, you cannot have that information." Though Chiron persuaded, Murtagh was adamant to keep this knowledge secret. Because of the obvious power in Murtagh, Chiron consented to house the Rider in one of smaller cabins used by the rare adult teachers who would pass through. First though, he was taken on a tour of the facilities.

"So you've seen the Amphitheater, the Dining Hall, the Stables, and the Arena. Now I'll show you the camper cabins. Each one is related to a specific god." Said Grover. "Most of the cabins are nice, but stay away from the Ares kids. Also, the Hermes guys will probably try to pull a prank on you, so watch out. Anyway, I think we should go eat now."

Murtagh walked by himself to the dining hall, and sat alone at an nonspecific table. He ignored the stares, remembering the worse mutterings that he heard from both the Varden and Galbatorix's court. Then, he saw the girls. He had seen many beautiful wives among the nobles, and of course Nasuada, but these girls, they were just…amazing. There was a table of blonde haired, gray eyed, girls and boys, a table full of beautiful, if a bit slutty, girls, and one redhead sitting at the head table. But the girl who really caught his eye was sitting at the head of a table of only girls. She wore a regal expression and a tiara upon her black hair. He followed the campers to a fire where they wasted some food for unknown reasons. As he walked past her table, he heard her name…Zoe.


	3. Chapter 3

Murtagh heard the door of his cabin open and shut followed by a weight on his bed. He felt a hand, which somehow he knew was Zoe's, take off his covers. He grabbed her close and kissed her as she took off her tunic, wearing nothing underneath. She pulled down his pants and gasped at the size of his dick. He laughed and pulled her round tits toward his mouth, bringing another moan to Zoe's lips. They were so soft, but still so big and firm, and as he sucked and licked at her perfect nipples, he felt Zoe take him in her small, strong hand and quickly pull at him. He flipped her on the bed, putting his hard cock in Zoe's mouth while using his own tongue to attack her already dripping pussy. Though Murtagh had never eaten pussy before, it seemed as if he knew exactly what to do, as every movement from both his hardworking mouth and his fingers on her mounds brought loud moans and cries for more from Zoe. She used her tongue like a slippery sword, darting it all around his swollen cock while her lips worked magic with their sucking. She deep throated him, and then ran her tongue along the underside of his prick, licking from the base to the head, giving extra attention to that, Murtagh's most sensitive part. He groaned, and with a final lick from Zoe, came straight into her throat. He groaned again as he felt her swallow with his shaft still in her mouth, as he was even more sensitive just after his orgasm. He was instantly hard again and as he rose, ready to enter her from another area

Murtagh opened his eyes, cursing whoever had woken him from such a pleasing dream. He heard Grover calling him to battle practice. He rose and awkwardly jogged to the arena, making sure to transform Zar'roc before anyone saw.

"I see you have a sword" said Grover. "Have you used it in battle, or did your parents only give it to you?"

"Of course I have battled with Zar'roc. I would wager that I have been through more battles with nothing but a sword than any of you. I have fought…" Murtagh suddenly shut his mouth as he remembered that he must keep his past a secret. He strode to the center of the arena, where the class was just beginning. Murtagh scoffed at these poor swordsmen who were just now struggling with techniques that Tornac had taught him long ago. He sensed them staring at his glorious shining-blood-claw, Thorn's name for Zar'roc. A boy a bit younger than him with bright green eyes was at the head of the class, and everyone was watching him in awe as dispatched a straw dummy in an orange shirt. As the class got into pairs, it seemed that everyone was too afraid of this green eyed boy so Murtagh joined him.

"Hi. I'm Percy. Listen, you're new, and I'm the best swordfighter in the camp, so I'll go easy on you. Still, don't worry if you fight badly. You'll get better."

"Murtagh is my name. Let us fight." Murtagh waited as Percy got ready, and allowed him to take the first moves, just blocking with his sword. Then, he pressed on. He became aggressive, and noted with amusement Percy's widened eyes and then returning force. He was reminded of his fights with Roran. Neither Roran nor Percy fought with the grace that flowed within those trained by Riders, but they both furiously threw themselves into a battle with little regard for their own body. Murtagh brought Zar'roc swinging through the air with a swift downward thrust, but as he noticed Percy coming up to block, he quickly turned the sword behind his back and swung with his left hand. Percy just barely blocked this attack with his hilt, and returned with a feint and a jab to Murtagh's stomach. Murtagh lazily struck it aside. Though this "best swordfighter in camp" was good, and gave Murtagh a bit of trouble, he could not compare with the strength of Eragon Shadeslayer and the speed of the elves. Even these great opponents had fallen before him, Murtagh: Riderslayer, Elfslayer, Kingkiller. He quickly smashed his sword against Percy's and then brought the tip of Zar'roc to Percy's throat. He heard a silence all around him as he noticed the other campers staring at him in awe.

"How? How did you learn that?" asked Grover in wonder.

"Like I said, I've been in many battles."

Percy did not speak, and though he gave Murtagh a grudging "Good fight" his disliking of the Rider was clear on his face. As Murtagh walked silently back to his cabin he noticed two girls wearing pink from the Aphrodite cabin following him.


	4. Chapter 4

Murtagh smiled as he stood in his shower. It seemed that this new land had an endless supply of water. Back in Alegasia, only the richest such as Marcus Tábor or the king himself could wash everyday. And, of course the elves. He started to think about his dream, and his cock quickly grew. Suddenly, he heard his cabin door creak open followed by some high-pitched giggling. The girls opened the shower curtain. Murtagh stared at them- they were invading his privacy, not to mention wearing clothes befit for a slave or prostitute.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm Silena. This is Angela. We noticed that Percy was rather rude and we wanted to give you a more…friendly welcome."

This Silena had got to be the sexiest girl murtagh had ever seen. Her tits, which he could see almost to the nipple due to her low cut shirt, were smooth, round, and huge. She had straight black hair, beautiful eyes, and an amazing bubble butt. Murtagh grimaced as he felt himself getting bigger, but the other girl laughed.

"Looks like your ready for the greetings!" She too was incredibly hot. She was very short, but her platinum blonde hair went down to her waist. She had a small, round mouth, and Murtagh could see her pussy through her skintight booty shorts. Before he could even react, she grabbed his dick and climbed into the shower with him. Murtagh was shocked. His upbringing by his father taught him that it was right to use women like this, but still, he felt wrong. Then Angela took him in her mouth. He gasped, and any inhibitions he had went right out the window. Her mouth was tiny, but the tightness felt amazing. Angela licked him, and he quickly came straight away.

Angela swallowed, and murmered "Ohh, Silena, we've got some work to do on this one." Silena pulled him out of the shower and on to his bed. Though he was now flaccid, she started to suck him lightly, chucking at his groans. At the same time, Angela kneeled next to him and licked all around what Silena wasn't touching. He groaned again, but the girls wouldn't stop. He reached down, and pulled Silena's legs toward him. He pulled her shorts off, but she wasn't wearing any panties. He awkwardly rubbed around her labia, and then, unsure of what to do, licked her ass. Silena jumped. "Well, maybe he knows more than we thought." Murtagh continued to play with her ass and pussy, and as she started to get wet, he started to get hard again. Murtagh growled at Angela. He pulled her away from his cock, and told her to start licking Silena's tits, which she did with obvious pleasure. He took Angela's pussy near, and started to fingerfuck her. She was a bit loose, because he could easily fit three fingers in. at the same time, he started to lick Silena's slit, sliding his tongue over the many folds, dips, and ridges.

"Mmmmh, oohhhhh! Oh God, uuhmmmm! Oh Murtagh don't stop, don't fucking stop!" Silena started to whine and moan due to the joint efforts of Angela and Murtagh. Suddenly, she tensed. Murtagh stopped his oral work, unsure.

"Oh Fuck Fuck don't stop Ohhhh" got him going again. In the next instant, she came all over his face. Murtagh supprisingly enjoyed the taste. As he slowed, she started ordering him. "Murtagh, I want you to fuck my wet pussy. My pussy needs your big cock in it. God, fucking give it to me baby. I want you fucking me so hard with your cock." Murtagh readily complied, but he was unsure of how to treat Angela.

The girls quickly showed him what to do. Silena got on all fours, and Murtagh entered his first pussy doggy-style. He groaned, he had never felt anything that amounted to this. This was pleasure in heaven. But then it got better. Angela climbed on top of Silena, facing Murtagh. Now, she pressed her own pink labia against the top of Murtagh's dick, bringing another huge gasp, as well as making him slow down. Now though, he could see a pair of perfect, wet, round jugs bounce right in front of him even though the girl he was fucking was facing away from him. he leaned forward, and took Angela's right nipple in his mouth. He began to lick the aeorta, and flick the actual nipple, when a shout from both girls made him stop.

"We said we want you to fuck us hard! I need to feel you fucking pound me. I want your dick all the way in me, not this shitty slow fuck." Murtagh said nothing, only did as they said. Due mostly to his skill with his tongue, he heard Angela moan and groan, whispering soft cries for "More" "Yes" "Oh don't stop" . That wasn't enough. She began to really drip, and her lube allowed Murtagh to pound Silena even faster than before.

"Ohh yeah Murtagh. Ohh god that feels good. Take me, shove that stick in me, fucking pound God now don't stop, fuck my pussy till you fucking drop baby." Then she began to scream, and the clenching of her pussy due to orgasm brought Murtagh over the edge. He gave her one final shove, and then pulled out for good.

"Mmmmmmmm, fuck baby, that was better than the Stolls, wasn't it Silena?"

"God Angela, he fucks better than both of their cocks combined, and I have experience with that. Murtagh baby, we love your huge cock, and I think that you enjoyed this, at least from the mess you made I think you did. But you can't tell anyone, even though they probably know."

Angela added, "I want to se e you again soon."  
Murtagh nodded, smiling, then suddenly grew somber. "You women know to stop the pregnancy of course?"

Silena laughed, "Being this sexy, infertility is one of our powers from our mother for as long as we choose. By the way, we don't give a fuck if you give a fuck to the other girls. We're just fuck-buddies, but you better understand that."


	5. Chapter 5

I have two questions for all you guys

1. Should I move this to crossovers or keep it here?

2. Do you prefer the sexy stuff or the normal story stuff?

Murtagh rose and left his cabin, noting that everyone seemed to be speaking of him. He unhurriedly made his way to the armory, where several campers were working. One in particular approached him, a young man the size of a Kull, but with the color of Nasuada.

"Beckendorf." He said.

"Murtagh"

"I heard you and Percy banged your swords up pretty well. Looking to fix that up?"

Murtagh laughed. "Zar'roc needs no fixing. I have come to see the weapons of this place." Murtagh walked around the shop, noting the methods of these people. From the minds of the dwarves as well as Rhunön, he had ripped information regarding metalwork. He shuddered as he thought of Rhunon. She, unlike the other elves, refused to fight. She had told him that she would never attack one of her own creations. She simply stood there, while he slaughtered her race with both magic and sword. He could never forget her eyes. They were the only elf eyes that seemed old, as if she knew that the world was only evil.

A screeching clang brought him back to the present. "What the hell are you doing, Gansger?" yelled Beckendorf. While Gansger walked away from his forge, Murtagh stealthily took over. He accessed both his new knowledge as well as a tiny part of his power and began to transform the mess of metal into a helm able to stop a hammer. He personally hated hammers. Both Orik and Roran had used one, and they were some of his greatest enemies. To test it, he threw the helm at one of the campers, who reflexively bashed at it with a sword. The helm, unmarred, fell at Beckendorf's feet. He picked it up and examined it. "Where the fuck did you learn to make things like this! This helm is so strong, but the metal has still retained its fluidity!" Beckendorf, as well as the other campers in the armory, began to look upon Murtagh with awe. "what else can you do?"

"I." replied Murtagh, "can do many things. I have, uh, learned, from the masters of every discipline."

The word got out about Murtagh's many skills so he found himself an object of interest and wonder. The only problem was that Percy hated him even more. Murtagh got all the girls who used to fawn over Percy, as well as the admiration of everyone in the camp. Murtagh didn't really care though. He understood that Percy was powerful, but knew that he had more power. Every day, campers begged Murtagh to show off his talents, but he refused to do more than what it took to accomplish an activity. Every day, he would notice Percy looking at him, poison in his eyes. Finally, it was too much for Percy. He approached Murtagh. "I challenge you to a fight. No supervision, no restrictions." Murtagh replied "I accept. Where do you wish to fight?"

"In the woods…next to the river."


	6. Chapter 6

Suddely, they both heard the crash of a tree branch. Murtagh watched, wide eyed, as a creature with five heads emerged from the brush. He cursed. "what the hell is that thing!"

"that," percy muttered, "is a Hydra." Murtagh quickly approached the creature and lopped off one of it's heads.

"are you fucking retarted! Hydra's heads grow back twice! You have to burn them off!." They backed up, both blocking the Hydras heads with their swords.

"Percy, we have to work together. Your swordwork is very good. If you cut of the heads, I can set fire to them. Don't ask me how I will, but I can."

Percy, seeing no way out, grudgingly agreed. As Murtagh kept the monsters attention, Percy snuck around. He waited for a moment, enjoying watching murtagh struggle. After a moment, he struck. For a split second, Murtagh hesitated. This creature was oddly reminiscent of a dragon. Then the hydra spit at him, and his sympathy vanished. Even before the head had hit the ground, Murtagh roared "BRISTINGR" He unleashed so much of his new power in that single word of the Ancient language that not only did the stump catch with bloody red fire, the rest of the Hydra's body was quickly consumed.

"what the HELL!" screamed Percy, quickly backing away from Murtagh and his shining palm. "What the FUCKING SHIT! Gods, what are you?"

"Don't ask me that, Percy." Murtagh replied quietly.

"with the fire…and you in the armory…are you a son of Hephaestus? "

"Who?' As Percy questioned Murtagh, he walked into the creek and stepped in. Immediately, Percy's wounds began to heal. Remembering his own, Murtagh muttered _Waise Heill. _His own wounds washed away, leaving Percy gaping.

They both stared at each other, wondering if their fight would resume. Percy was unsure, as he realized he was considerably out of his league. True, he had fought gods and titans before, but that was to protect his friends. This fight was just because he was annoyed. As they glowered, percy began to hear a moaning coming from somewhere outside the clearing. He quickly moved toward the sound, sure that someone else had been hurt by the Hydra. Murtagh followed cautiously, a fact that Percy ignored as he came upon the source of the noise.

"Rachel…" The oracle of the camp was leaning on a log, rubbing her hand into her smooth pink pussy.

"Damn." Said murtagh. Percy was slightly annoyed, but he had to agree. Rachel looked hot as hell. Her tits were pretty big, with tiny little nipples, but they were sloped perfectly. She wasn't as thin as Annabeth, but it didn't look bad on her. "Hi guys," she said brightly "watching you two fight like that made me so horny. Seeing the sweat like that, your muscles straining…. And then with the Hydra…that power…mmm." "I want you two," she said matter of factly. "But both of you. At the same time."

Murtagh followed the redhead back into her cave, which was very interesting in décor. There were sex toys, pictures, machienes all over the place. Rachel lay on the padded floor and literally commanded them to fuck her dry. He was happy to aquiest, and quickly covered her mouth with his, using his hand to finish what she had started. Percy, who seemed like no stranger to women, decided to go more directly, and shoving Murtagh's head out of the way, stuck his dick right into her mouth. Rachel accepted it willingly, wrapping her tongue around Percy's head and sucking hard. Percy groaned, his green eyes opening wide. Murtagh chose then to shove his wide dick into Rachel's dripping pussy. Her hole, though hot, was pretty loose, and murtagh realized just how much she must use it. That did not stop him from shoving everything he had in, listening to her grunt every time his base reached her. As her body was racked with spasms, he pulled out and, aiming just in time, sprayed his cum all over her tits.

"Ohh that's a big load!" Rachel said appreciatively. "Now, I want you to rub your jizz into my skin with that big cock of yours." She grabbed Murtagh, and placed his cock between her freckly tits. Percy was surprised at how forceful Rachel was. Sure, she would always go and get that which she wanted, even before she was the Oracle, but this was something else. Girls, he decided, he would never understand. He moved back to where Murtagh had been, but in a burst of inspiration placed his rod at the bud of her ass and slowly moved it forward. Rachel, who had been talking dirtily to Murtagh in her rapid-fire way, let out the scream of a teapot. "Go," she commanded to Murtagh. "Shove that big dick into my pussy. I want two hard cocks ramming into me. Oh, fuck me, go."

Murtagh happily obliged, enjoying watching both Rachel now playing with her tits, as well as Percy shoving all he could into her. After both boys came, Rachel demanded something bigger. She needed more than cock, but not one of her own toys. Murtagh hit upon an idea. Remembering, the smooth, slippery block he and Eragon used to spar with, he muttered the words _**Gëuloth du knífr **_and before Percy could protest, stuck a good part of his red, single handed sword deep into the redhead's wet pussy.

As the two guys walked silently out of Rachel's cave, Percy had only one thing to say to Murtagh. "I know you're gonna be fucking all of these girls. But if you touch Annabeth…I don't care if you're invincible, I don't care how much god-power you have, I will find a way to kill you."


End file.
